


a coffee and a lawsuit

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Coffee, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Muggle Culture, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Draco immerses himself in Muggle culture. Of course, it's for cultural purposes and obviously it's not for himself at all. He certainly doesn't secretly love learning or Muggles.. or Muggle raised boys with messy hair and dark, dimpled cheeks..





	a coffee and a lawsuit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a conversation I had in the car yesterday. All mistakes are my own and I'm praying I've made sense. Please feel free to comment! Enjoy.

March 5th 2010

Harry nervously fingered his tie as Draco swooped down the aisle towards the desk. The desk plaque was stamped Claimant 

Forcing himself to sit still, setting his jaw in a hard line, Harry felt his muscles twitch. He so badly wanted to laugh. This was not happening.  
This was not happening.

"I do solemnly, sincerely and truly declare and affirm that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

Oh, yes it was. 

***  
January 17th 2010 

Draco wiped his frozen hands in the snow before flinging the passenger door open and depositing his sodden frame onto the seat. "They said it was good coffee!"

"Okay? So what? Throw it out, it was like £2" Harry shrugged, searching the car's side pocket for paper towels. The date had been a disaster, but it was alright, because it would be, wouldn't it? This was Draco Malfoy of all people. 

"It ruined my trousers, the car..."  
Harry smiled slightly. His thoughts drifting back to earlier that day, Draco holding onto his hand while he talked to the salesman. The way he concentrated, the way he squeezed Harry's hand whenever he didn't understand a Muggle phrase. 

He should have chewed the man out for wanting an expensive car on a day trip. But he didn't. Because he'd wanted a car, he'd wanted to sit inside the 'death trap' with the 'most manic driver ever to be allowed a licence', because Harry liked cars. Because Draco liked Harry. 

"We have napkins we-" He started in earnest. Draco probably didn't care about the car, after all he had enough money to pay for the thing thrice over. 

"I heard it's bad for the seat leather." Draco explained. 

He spoke with enthusiasm for twenty minutes, trailing off when Harry came up from the back seat shaking a wad of cotton in Draco's direction.

"I'm suing them." Draco said flatly.

"The coffee shop?" 

"They aren't fair trade but I won't get a case from that." He said, almost softly. 

"But I'm sure I could get one from saying coffee leaked through my cup and destroyed property that wasn't mine, burnt my trousers and generally made the establishment look negligent."

Things like that were why he wanted to date Draco Malfoy. 

Harry smiled wryly up at his annoyed boyfriend, brushing the comment off. Obviously he wouldn't actually end up in court.  
It was a coffee for Merlin's sake. 

***  
March 31st 2010

"I can't believe you won." Harry was walking in a dream as he came out of the courtroom, blinking at the thin light breaking through the clouds just ahead. "Hell, I can't believe you went. I thought you were having me on."

Shaking his head, he let his hair reshuffle itself on his forehead. Draco just smiled lightly, offering his hand.  
Harry took it. 

"Why did you go through the Muggle court system anyway?"

Draco shrugged. "You like Muggle stuff-" 

Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"I didn't go for you." Oddly enough, this wasn't an insulting statement. 

“It was a challenge for me, it allows me to learn more about-" He gestured around himself, not quite knowing how to describe it without being unintentionally offensive. "Besides, it was a Muggle establishment, I couldn't take them into the Wizengamont. Anyway, it would have been unfair, using magic on people who literally can't defend themselves in a similar manner". He said waving his hand dismissively enough, although a clear picture of regret was painted over his face, the light in his eyes faded a little.

He may not have known it, but that was when Harry Potter had decided to marry him.  
He'd gone through a court in a culture he didn't quite understand, surrounded by people who he'd initially despised. His heart had been in the right place, and that was all Harry needed. 

"I never asked, um, how did you win?"

Draco chuckled before squeezing Harry's cool hand. "Magic." 

Harry looked scandalised as Draco fell about himself laughing. "I didn't obliviate the judge, you oaf. I'm ignorant, not uncivilised. I got to keep my notes, you can go over them at home if you'd like."

"You're an arse."

Mirth danced in Draco's eyes as he swung Harry's hand between his, waiting patiently for Harry to look for his house key. He refrained from asking about apparition, a smile playing at the corners of his lips when Harry retrieved his key, brandishing it at the blue sky. 

***  
June 29th 2011 

Harry once again found himself fingering his tie, hands flying over the soft silk around his throat. It was warm, perspiration beading at his forehead as the music started up. The notes caught an invisible breeze swirling sweetly around the hall. The aisle stretched out before him, a daunting empty space flanked by rows of smiling people. He must have gone through every emotion possible within five minutes. 

There was no words to describe the moment when it came. Draco, in an elegant, satin shirt and trimmed dress robes took centre stage, flanked by his entourage; which consisted of Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini and Gregory Goyle. He looked radiant, a delicate blush sweeping across his high cheekbones as the robes billowed behind him, floating with the inflection of the piano.

The first two rows were empty, a place holder set upon every one of them, holding a name of someone who had died in the war effort. Harry's eyes flickered upon every placard before fixating on Draco, making his way slowly down the aisle, holding the white lilies delicately to his chest. 

It was perfect. He was perfect. 

Harry and Draco shared their first kiss as a married couple as brown leaves fell from the maple outside, painting the grass every shade of coffee imaginable.


End file.
